1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller foldable in three provided with a folding part operating mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various folding strollers for carrying a baby outdoors for walking or shopping, capable of being folded to facilitate storing and carrying.
When a user folds a folding stroller compactly, the user needs to hold opposite end parts of a handle or armrests by hand and to fold the stroller after flattening a seat unit, or needs to hold a middle part of the handle and to tilt the stroller such that side parts of the stroller are folded by gravity.
Therefore, the user needs to take his/her hands off the handle and to grip opposite end parts of the handle or the armrests, and the user needs to use both hands for folding the stroller, which is difficult to do while holding a baby. When gravity is used for folding a stroller, the stroller needs to be provided with many joints to reduce resistance against a folding movement of parts of the stroller. These joints reduce rigidity of a main structure of the stroller, lessen a sensation of operation and make it difficult for a user to feel a sensation of locking.